


Are u Tho?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crude language (as in swearing), Group chat, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, I suck at writing, Multi, gayyyyyy, group text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly there aren't enough group chat Hamilton things I love them too much</p><p>Shutupandlookpretty: What the hell Alexander</p><p>Alexanderdamnilton: SHUT UP BURR IM S T R E S S E D</p><p>HorsesandCorsets: Are u tho?</p><p>TurtleBoyTM: BOI HE ALWAYS STRESSED HAVE YOU M E T ALEX</p><p>Alexanderdamnilton: FUCK YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Are Assholes to Timmy Tom

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused on anything, ask lol //seriously tho// uhh I don't really know what to say this is the first thing I've written on AO3 and of Hamilton so idk TelL M E sh I t
> 
> AmericanMeme: Lafayette  
> SwivelMaster: Jefferson  
> Alexanderdamnilton: Hamilton  
> Shutupandlookpretty: Burr  
> MadiDAMNson: Madison  
> HorsesandCorsets: Mulligan  
> TurtleBoyTM: Laurens

Alexanderdamnilton has created a new chat.

Alexanderdamnilton has named chat "Time to Roast".

Alexanderdamnilton has added TurtleBoyTM, HorsesandCorsets, Shutupandlookpretty, SwivelMaster, MadiDAMNson, and FranceisBetter to "Time to Roast".

Alexanderdamnilton: GUYS GUESS WHAT

FranceisBetter: ...do I wanna know

Alexanderdamnilton: ABSOLUTELY

SwivelMaster: why am I here?? 

Alexanderdamnilton: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE ALL HERE

Shutupandlookpretty: Hamilton it's only Tuesday don't do this

SwivelMaster: ?????? Still?? Confused???

HorsesandCorsets: Alexander get to the point already I don't have time for this

MadiDAMNson: What is this

Alexanderdamnilton: GROUP CHAT NAME

Alexanderdamnilton: JEFFERSON, TELL ME, WHAT TIME IS IT??

SwivelMaster: ...4:47pm? Who is being 'roasted?'

TurtleBoyTM: just figured out what's going on and I am v down for it

Shutupandlookpretty: ughhhh pls no

HorsesandCorsets: OH OH OH

HorsesandCorsets: IM HERE TO WATCH THIS SHIT GO DOOOOOWN

FranceisBetter: I think I mighhhhht wanna be, how do you say? Watching this go down, maybe join

Alexanderdamnilton: THOMAS JEFFERSON

SwivelMaster: Yes?

SwivelMaster: also since when are we on full-name terms?

Alexanderdamnilton: YOU SIR

Alexanderdamnilton: ARE ABOUT TO HAVE SO MUCH SHADE THROWN AT YOU YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE SUN AGAIN

SwivelMaster: oh god

MadiDAMNson: loooooord

Shutupandlookpretty: ITS ONLY TUESDAY

Alexanderdamnilton: AND YOU WILL BE SO THOROUGHLY ROASTED THAT YOU WILL BE BURNT TO NOTHIN MORE THAN A CRISP

HorsesandCorsets: "HERE LIES THOMAS JEFFERSON DEATH BY ROASTING"

TurtleBoyTM: "RIP THOMAS JEFFERSON, WHO COULDNT HANDLE THE LACK OF SUNLIGHT DUE TO OUTRAGEOUS AMOUNTS OF SHADE"

FranceisBetter: OK ALEX YOU ARE IN THE CLEAR TO ROAST

Alexanderdamnilton: OK SO WHILE I HATE EVERY ASPECT OF YOUR BEING, "TJEFF," I HAVE TO CHOOSE A STARTING POINT SO

Shutupandlookpretty: oh my god he called you tjeff I'm dead there goes Tuesday 

Alexanderdamnilton: HOW ABOUT WE START WITH YOUR HAIR

SwivelMaster has left the conversation.

Alexanderdamnilton: NOT TODAY BITCH GET BACK HERE

Alexanderdamnilton has added SwivelMaster to the conversation

SwivelMaster: FUCKINAJALDNSJOWKFNS

Alexanderdamnilton: YOUR HAIR

Alexanderdamnilton: IS SO FUCKING BIG

SwivelMaster: whyyyy

Shutupandlookpretty: Am I here for the sake of being a witness to his death

MadiDAMNson: same ^^

Alexanderdamnilton: LIKE WHO NEEDS NORTH AMERICA

Alexanderdamnilton: LET'S ALL MOVE ONTO YOUR HAIR

FranceisBetter: ..I'll stick with France

Alexanderdamnilton: YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND YOUR HAIR IS TOO GREASY AND GROSS AND PROBABLY HAS MACARONI STUCK IN IT

Alexanderdamnilton: GASP

Shutupandlookpretty: oh lord

Alexanderdamnilton: DONT GET ME STARTED ON THE MACARONI

SwivelMaster: oh god no

HorsesandCorsets: oh god yes

TurtleBoyTM: I'm entertained don't stop

Alexanderdamnilton: HONESTLY I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR THING WITH MACARONI IS

Alexanderdamnilton: BUT ITS WEIRD

Alexanderdamnilton: AND YOURE LIKE

 

A MACARONI FUCKER IM 98.762919% SURE

MadiDAMNson: have to agree with you there

SwivelMaster: JEMMY WTF

TurtleBoyTM: YES JAMES JOIN US

HorsesandCorsets: YESSSS

Alexanderdamnilton: THANK YOU

SwivelMaster: BURR BACK ME UP

Shutupandlookpretty: I wouldn't think of Thomas as the fucker-of-pasta type of guy

SwivelMaster: THANK YOU

Shutupandlookpretty: wellllllllllll 

FranceisBetter: C HO K I nG

SwivelMaster: WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME

Alexanderdamnilton: BECAUSE YOU FUCK PASTA AND HAVE HAIR THE SIZE OF A CONTINENT

Alexanderdamnilton: *clears throat*  
A NYWA Y 

Alexanderdamnilton: who's next on the waiting list to roast Timmy Tom here??

SwivelMaster: what the fuck 

SwivelMaster: Timmy Tom the fuck

Alexanderdamnilton: Speaking of which

Alexanderdamnilton: do you fuck James because im like 193772% sure that besides macaroni you fuck Jemmy boi here

SwivelMaster: I

HorsesandCorsets: IPHFITAYRAUR

TurtleBoyTM: DEAD

Shutupandlookpretty: OH MY GOD

FranceisBetter: SALOPE

MadiDAMNson: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SwivelMaster:

TurtleBoyTM: 

Shutupandlookpretty:

FranceisBetter:

Alexanderdamnilton:

HorsesandCorsets: 

 

 

SwivelMaster: Jemmy we had an agreement

Shutupandlookpretty: IM

Shutupandlookpretty has left the conversation

Alexanderdamnilton has renamed the conversation "Never Again".

\--

Alexanderdamnilton to TurtleBoyTM;

Alexanderdamnilton: DID YOU KNOW

TurtleBoyTM: oh god

Alexanderdamnilton: THAT JEFFERSON

TurtleBoyTM: save me

Alexanderdamnilton: HAS FUCKED ANGELICA

TurtleBoyTM:

TurtleBoyTM: 

TurtleBoyTM: what the actual fuck

Alexanderdamnilton: YES well I have to do WORK

TurtleBoyTM: Alex if you didn't have friends you would've either worked yourself to death or starved 

Alexanderdamnilton: -_- 

TurtleBoyTM: dude you're so smol and skinny

Alexanderdamnilton has left the conversation 

\--

Alexanderdamnilton: YOU KNOW WAHT FUCK THE TREASURY AND ITS STATISTICS AND SHIT

Alexanderdamnilton: AND FUCK POLITICS

Alexanderdamnilton: AND JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT FUCK THOMAS JEFFERSON

MadiDAMNson: taken care of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Alexanderdamnilton has kicked MadiDAMNson from the conversation.

HorsesandCorsets: um are you just sayin "fuck you" to everything you're dealing with right now

Alexanderdamnilton: NO

TurtleBoyTM: Alex

Alexanderdamnilton: OK YES

Alexanderdamnilton: Mother Fuckin Stupif Ass Bitch Fuk Crap Shit fuCKING

Shutupandlookpretty: What the hell Alexander

Alexanderdamnilton: SHUT UP BURR IM  
S T R E S S E D

HorsesandCorsets: Are u tho?

TurtleBoyTM: BOI HE ALWAYS STRESSED HAVE YOU M E T ALEX

Alexanderdamnilton: FUCK YOU

FranceisBetter: my phone is blowing up

Shutupandlookpretty has added MadiDAMNson to the conversation.

Shutupandlookpretty has named conversation "Save Us From Alexander".

Alexanderdamnilton: FUCK YOU TOO, BURR

MadiDAMNson: woohoo I'm back bitches

HorsesandCorsets: how unlike of you to say that, James 

MadiDAMNson: I'm in a mood

TurtleBoyTM: don't elaborate please

SwivelMaster: CAN Y'ALL KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYNA WORK

Alexanderdamnilton: NOPE

TurtleBoyTM: I'll add Washington

Alexanderdamnilton: OK OK I'LL SHUT UP

TurtleBoyTM: good

SwivelMaster: GOOD

HorsesandCorsets: cool

FranceisBetter: très bien

MadiDAMNson: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Alexanderdamnilton has kicked MadiDAMNson from the conversation


	2. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEM TO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TurtleBoyTM: DEAD
> 
> Alexanderdamnilton: NOOOOOO
> 
> SwivelMaster: THIS IS SO BAD
> 
> Alexanderdamnilton: HOW COULD THIS HAPPEM TO ME
> 
> HorsesandCorsets: YES OF COURSE HOW COULD THIS HAPPEM
> 
> FranceisBetter: HAPPEM IM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so there is like a link in this chap but it's not real I literally just made it up so
> 
> But if y'all make websites feel free to make it real lmao
> 
> I'm crying because I WAS FINISHED but then it DELETED the ENTIRE END so I had to REWRITE IT

Alexanderdamnilton: HEy gUYs

HorsesandCorsets: hey

TurtleBoyTM: heyy

FranceisBetter: heyyy

SwivelMaster: ...hi

MadiDAMNson: heyyyy

Alexanderdamnilton: Jefferson u lil fucker

Shutupandlookpretty: Hey guess what 

HorsesandCorsets: what

TurtleBoyTM: what

Shutupandlookpretty: so yesterday, I was in Jeffersons office,,

SwivelMaster: Burr I'm gonna stop u right there

Alexanderdamnilton: No no please continue 

FranceisBetter: ^^

Shutupandlookpretty: and he has to go to the bathroom and I'm sittin there like what do I do

SwivelMaster: BURR

Shutupandlookpretty: so I decide,, yo why don't I look around a little and

Shutupandlookpretty: hold on

Shutupandlookpretty added MadiDAMNson to the conversation.

Shutupandlookpretty: yeah so I decide why don't I look around and I stand up right

SwivelMaster: Aaron pls

Alexanderdamnilton: hush let him finish

Shutupandlookpretty: so I look around and come to his filing cabinet,, and like the wall behind it looks kinda dented and funny right, maybe worn down

Shutupandlookpretty: so I nudge the cabinet over to see behind and there's a giant hole in the wall behind it, and guess what was in it

SwivelMaster: AARON

MadiDAMNson: Oh god do I wanna know

Shutupandlookpretty: there are piles of bOXES OF MACARONI

Shutupandlookpretty: JUST STACKED AND JUST SO MUCH

SwivelMaster: Burr I trusted you

TurtleBoyTM: IM DEAD

HorsesandCorsets: MACARONI FUCKER

FranceisBetter: IM CRYING

Alexanderdamnilton: I KNEW IT OMFG

MadiDAMNson: Thomas what the fuckkkk

Shutupandlookpretty: NO BUT THEN I PUT IT BACK IN PLACE BUT HE COMES BACK AND HE KNEW I KNEW SO HE JUST KINDA

Shutupandlookpretty: HE KINDA WHISPERS

Shutupandlookpretty: "DONT TELL"

SwivelMaster: which you clearly didn't listen to me

MadiDAMNson: can't believe you'd fuck macaroni instead of me like that Thomas smh

Alexanderdamnilton: BAHAHAHAHA

SwivelMaster: YUP OK BYE

SwivelMaster has left the conversation.

TurtleBoyTM: We're never letting him live that down are we

HorsesandCorsets: nope

FranceisBetter: no way

Alexanderdamnilton: lol no

MadiDAMNson: oh leave him alone

MadiDAMNson: also

MadiDAMNson: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Alexanderdamnilton kicked MadiDAMNson from the conversation.

\--  
Alexanderdamnilton has added SwivelMaster and MadiDAMNson to the conversation 

Alexanderdamnilton: How do you spell candy with only two letters?

C and y.

TurtleBoyTM: Alexander sweetie it's two am,, go the fuck to sleep

SwivelMaster: that is good advice

MadiDAMNson: Come on, you guys know I'm sick all the time lemme rest. 

FranceisBetter: oui! Bon nuit mon amis

HorsesandCorsets: GN 

TurtleBoyTM: GN 

MadiDAMNson: GN 

Shutupandlookpretty: go to sleep GN 

Alexanderdamnilton: GN,, except Jefferson 

SwivelMaster: ..,,...wow good night to you too,, ya lil bitch

\-- 

Alexanderdamnilton: so,,, quizzes 

TurtleBoyTM: I'm listening

Alexanderdamnilton: we should toTALLY TAKE QUIZZES LIKE "WHAT FOUNDING FATHER ARE YOU"

HorsesandCorsets: OMG YASS

SwivelMaster: I'm down

FranceisBetter: sure

Shutupandlookpretty: yeah

MadiDAMNson: cool why not

TurtleBoyTM: ok but only like one of the good ones that takes the time to research all the founding fathers,, coz I wasn't like,, super famous 

Alexanderdamnilton: ok lol I'll find one

TurtleBoyTM: yay thx

Alexanderdamnilton: ok I found one

Alexanderdamnilton: https//:quizglory.com/which_founding_father_are_you20%/extended

TurtleBoyTM: is it,, trust worthy?

Alexanderdamnilton: yeah I didn't take it yet but I checked what results are available, it has all of us at least

TurtleBoyTM: COOL LETS GO

SwivelMaster: YES EVERYONE SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR QUIZ

\--

HorsesandCorsets: I'm done what abt all of u

TurtleBoyTM: yeah I'm done

FranceisBetter: me too

MadiDAMNson: me as well

SwivelMaster: same

Shutupandlookpretty: yeah 

Alexanderdamnilton: HUSH IM NOT DONE

HorsesandCorsets: ok but while we're all here what'd you get? I got me lol

TurtleBoyTM: same

MadiDAMNson: same

SwivelMaster: I got me :D fabulous 

Shutupandlookpretty: I got Aaron Burr yes I think that's me

FranceisBetter: I got me :D I'm a founding father of America *single tear rolls down cheek as a flag waves in the background with a bald eagle screeching in the distance*

TurtleBoyTM: Alex are you done yet

Alexanderdamnilton: it's loading the results 

HorsesandCorsets: probably just gonna get himself like us

oo 13 seconds later oo

Alexanderdamnilton: I GOT MOTHER FUCKING THOMAS JEFFERSON

MadiDAMNson: lol he don't fuck mothers he fucks me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Alexanderdamnilton: NOT NOW JAMES

Shutupandlookpretty: WHAT THE HELL THIS IS JUST

TurtleBoyTM: DEAD

Alexanderdamnilton: NOOOOOO

SwivelMaster: THIS IS SO BAD

Alexanderdamnilton: HOW COULD THIS HAPPEM TO ME

HorsesandCorsets: YES OF COURSE HOW COULD THIS HAPPEM

FranceisBetter: HAPPEM IM

MadiDAMNson has renamed conversation "The Hell Hole".

MadiDAMNson has added VeneratedVirginianVeteran to The Hell Hole.

VeneratedVirginianVeteran: "The Hell Hole"?

MadiDAMNson: SIR YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT IS HAPPEMING

VeneratedVirginianVeteran: Madison? Happeming?

TurtleBoyTM: SIR THAT WAS ON PURPOSE

VeneratedVirginianVeteran: What is going on here? 

Alexanderdamnilton: I TOOK A QUIZ FOR WHICH FOUNDING FATHER AM I AND I GOT (with all due respect, sir) MOTHER FUCKING JEFFERSON

SwivelMaster: GET THIS SLIMEBALL AWAY FROM ME

MadiDAMNson: THOMAS YOU LIVE IN SEPERATE HOMES

FranceisBetter: U THINK HE CARES

VeneratedVirginianVeteran: Oh, hi Laf!

FranceisBetter: Hi daddy

TurtleBoyTM: LAFAYETTE 

HorsesandCorsets: Oh my gOD

VeneratedVirginianVeteran: Laf, PDA

MadiDAMNson: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Alexanderdamnilton: NOT NOWWW

VeneratedVirginianVeteran: yeah ok bye I have work

VeneratedVirginianVeteran has left the conversation.

FranceisBetter: ;) wish me luck

FranceisBetter has left the conversation.

 

Alexanderdamnilton: well,, that happened

HorsesandCorsets: LOL OUR BOI LAF 

TurtleBoyTM: lmao this is so weird umm

MadiDAMNson: lol I'm not the only one anymore ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shutupandlookpretty: ,,that does not help my scarred mind

SwivelMaster: lol I'm gonna eat lunch

Alexanderdamnilton: translation: he's gonna go fuck some macaroni 

SwivelMaster:..,

SwivelMaster: ur lucky u made this convo coz I'd be able to kick u otherwise

SwivelMaster has left the conversation.

MadiDAMNson: memes 

Alexanderdamnilton has kicked MadiDAMNson from the conversation.

Alexanderdamnilton: I don't remember why I initially added them

TurtleBoyTM: 2 roast

HorsesandCorsets: o ya

Alexanderdamnilton: I forgot lol

Shutupandlookpretty: ...I'm leaving

Shutupandlookpretty has left the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme prompts,, pls
> 
>  Sry 4 this wdyt
> 
> Should I make this HamBurr
> 
> I'm trash for HamBurr
> 
> Ily
> 
> Oui, Bon Nuit Mon Amis = Yes, good night my friends


	3. Shit goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf changes his username and they tease Thomas at the end 
> 
> Sorry for not updating idk what to do lol :p
> 
> This chapter is the start of a beautiful HamBurr relationship
> 
> Next chapter:  
> HamBurr heightens and possibly sex jokes too lol why not

Alexanderdamnilton: guys

Alexanderdamnilton: guYS

Alexanderdamnilton: GUYS

TurtleBoyTM: what do u want Alex it's like 7:00am I wanna sleep

Alexanderdamnilton: I don't sleep

HorsesandCorsets: ANYWAYS

Alexanderdamnilton: I'm so fucking gay

Alexanderdamnilton: like

Alexanderdamnilton: aaRON bUR R IS SO H O T

FranceisBetter: we are aware of your feelings mon amis

SwivelMaster: even I knew that

MadiDAMNson: lol same

Alexanderdamnilton: shut up you're irrelevant 

SwivelMaster: wow ok

Shutupandlookpretty: you know I'm here right

Alexanderdamnilton: S H I T

Alexanderdamnilton: I THOUGHT YOU LEFT

Shutupandlookpretty: I came back at like 2 am coz I was bored

SwivelMaster: that aside! o(^▽^)o

Alexanderdamnilton: NO BYE

Alexanderdamnilton has left the conversation.

Shutupandlookpretty: no wait

Shutupandlookpretty has left the conversation.

SwivelMaster: haha suckers 

Shutupandlookpretty > Alexanderdamnilton.

Shutupandlookpretty: Alex?

Shutupandlookpretty: Alex are you there

Shutupandlookpretty: I just wanna talk

Shutupandlookpretty: Alex please

Alexanderdamnilton: go away

Shutupandlookpretty: no Alex please 

Alexanderdamnilton has left the conversation.

Shutupandlookpretty added Alexanderdamnilton to the conversation.

Shutupandlookpretty: please Alex just talk to me?

Alexanderdamnilton: No, Burr. That's my problem. I can't talk to you because whenever I get to the subject, you take my words away. You probably don't understand, but words are my EVERYTHING. You are the only thing in this world that takes them away from me. You make me speechless. And, God, Aaron, I love you more than my words can express. I love you and I hate to admit it, but I do. I do. I love you I love you I love you I love you and I hate it. But I can't stop it. But the worse part of it is that I know you can't love me back. I know even if I'm as lucky that you'd give me a chance, it wouldn't last. I wish it could to the very depths of my heart, but it couldn't. So no, Aaron, I can't talk with you. Please. Just leave me alone.

Alexanderdamnilton has left the conversation.

Shutupandlookpretty: Alex no

Shutupandlookpretty: God damn it

Shutupandlookpretty has left the conversation.

Conversation deleted.

Hell Hole TM

FranceisBetter: ...well

TurtleBoyTM: should we do something? 

HorsesandCorsets: no, they need to talk this one out themselves 

FranceisBetter: I'm gonna Change my username 

SwivelMaster: what why? I likee it

FranceisBetter: cause it's like 5 years old and I do not find it relevant anymore 

FranceisBetter changed their username to AmericanMeme:

AmericanMeme: get it? Like American Dream?

HorsesandCorsets: laf you're a GENIOUS 

TurtleBoyTM: OMG THATS HILARIOUS

SwivelMaster: that's pretTy damn funny if I may say so

MadiDAMNson: you may not

SwivelMaster: James I thought we were cool :(

TurtleBoyTM: yeah especially since ur fuckbuddies

SwivelMaster: ...

TurtleBoyTM: what? Somebody's gotta fill in for Alex while he's gone

HorsesandCorsets: tru

MadiDAMNson: oh yeah we're cool..  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

AmericanMeme: RT if you ship HamBurr

TurtleBoyTM: HamBurr?

AmericanMeme: (Ham-man and Aaron you uncultured peanut)

TurtleBoyTM: oh ok lmao

SwivelMaster: unCuLT U RE d PE A N uT

AmericanMeme: anyway RT for the ship RT

TurtleBoyTM: RT

HorsesandCorsets: RT

MadiDAMNson: RT

SwivelMaster: ...RT

TurtleBoyTM: why Thomas! I dare say that seemed like jealousy!

SwivelMaster: WHAT NO

HorsesandCorsets: THOMAS DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO  
CONFESS?

SwivelMaster: NONONO WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT

MadiDAMNson: Thomas my love how could you so blatantly betray me?!??

SwivelMaster: JAMESSSSSSSS NOOOOOO

TurtleBoyTM: JAMESSSSSSSS YESSSSSSS

SwivelMaster has left the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even that good why do you read it in flattered lmao
> 
> Prompts welcome what do you think should happen
> 
> I'll try 2 update tomorrow
> 
> Relationships? Other characters? What do you want to see? 
> 
> Help guys


	4. *HamBurr Intensifies*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all I guess? If you are confused, voice your problem please. Tell me, what do you guys think should happen? Any prompts? Sorry the chapter was so short last time. It was a little rushed too. Whatevs I promised a certain commenter I'd write this chap after homework so here ya go （＾ν＾）
> 
> Change of plans there's Mullette now
> 
> SCHUYLERS IN THIS ONE
> 
> UNEEDSUMICE4DATBURN is Eliza  
> yallarestupid is Angelica  
> PEEGgGGyyYyYY is.... Peggy

Group Chat: Hell Hole

(It's everyone minus HamBurr rn)

AmericanMeme: @SwivelMaster get your ass in this chat

SwivelMaster: what the fuck do you want Laf

AmericanMeme: don't you fucking dare mess with Alex and Aaron. They have a good fucking chance of getting together and if I know you at all you will try and mess with them but Thomas motherfucking Jefferson I swear to god if you so much as breathe in the same room as them in the wrong way I will whoop your ass in too many ways to count

SwivelMaster: ...

SwivelMaster: agreed... But only coz I don't want my ass whooped by the Marquis 

HorsesandCorsets: MARIE JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MOTIER MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE

HorsesandCorsets: I AM SO PROUD OF YOU

AmericanMeme: <3<3<3<3<3<3

AmericanMeme: ..Herculeeeees

HorsesandCorsets: Ye 

AmericanMeme: I stopped seein Wash

HorsesandCorsets: yes I will marry you

AmericanMeme: FUCK YEAH

AmericanMeme: but like not literally lets date first 

SwivelMaster: gross

HorsesandCorsets: shut the fuck up TIMMY TOM that's my BOYFRIEND you're talking to there

MadiDAMNson: let's all shut up and sleep seeing as it's oh I don't know TWO IN THE MORNING

AmericanMeme: O

AmericanMeme: sorry

\--

Shutupandlookpretty has created a chat.

Shutupandlookpretty has added UNEEDSUMICE4DATBURN (that's Eliza), yallarestupid (Angelica coz what am I supposed 2 do), and PEEGgGGyyYyYY to the chat.

UNEEDSUMICE4DATBURN: hi A-Aron what's up

PEEGgGGyyYyYY: HERE COME DAT BOII

yallarestupid: Hey Aaron what do you need

PEEGgGGyyYyYY: OH SHIT

yallarestupid: Peggy pls

PEEGgGGyyYyYY: WADUP

UNEEDSUMICE4DATBURN: guys A-Aron has called us here

Shutupandlookpretty: guys please try to be serious I have formed a Schuyler meeting to seek help

UNEEDSUMICE4DATBURN changed the chat name to "Aaron Support Group."

Shutupandlookpretty: thank you.

PEEGgGGyyYyYY: what do you need you crusty meme I'm pausing my sank was 4 this

yallarestupid: pegs be nice he needs help with.. What do you need help with?

Shutupandlookpretty: it's Alex. He confessed feelings for me but now he won't talk to me and he's avoiding me and I just need help

UNEEDSUMICE4DATBURN: well do you like him back?

Shutupandlookpretty: ...

yallarestupid: Burr

Shutupandlookpretty: I'm sorry I'm usually so reserved. Not used to this but... Yes

PEEGgGGyyYyYY: HO DAMN

UNEEDSUMICE4DATBURN: MARGARITA SCHUYLER

PEEGgGGyyYyYY: IM SORRY I SHIP IT SO HARD

yallarestupid: GUYS HUSH

yallarestupid: don't worry Aaron. I'll talk to him for you. But you have to tell him your feelings, not me.

Shutupandlookpretty: Agreed. I can't thank you enough, Angelica. I really can't.

yallarestupid: :) you can thank me after you two are dating

\--

yallarestupid created a new chat.

yallarestupid added Alexanderdamnilton to chat.

yallarestupid: Alexander

Alexanderdamnilton: Angelica 

yallarestupid: I want you to talk to Aaron

Alexanderdamnilton left the chat.

yallarestupid added Alexanderdamnilton to chat.

yallarestupid: Alex you know you owe me. I'm using this on Burr. I know you care about him. Just give him a little to TALK to you goddamnit.

Alexanderdamnilton: ugh

Alexanderdamnilton: hnnnnnnng

Alexanderdamnilton: fine. But if my sorry ass gets rejected it s not my fault.

yallarestupid: thanks 

\--

Alexanderdamnilton created a new chat.

Alexanderdamnilton added Shutupandlookpretty to chat.

Alexanderdamnilton: please make it quick. Just say you're not interested and I can leave.

Shutupandlookpretty: Alex give me two minutes to talk. After that, you can leave if you want and I won't bother you anymore. Just two minutes.

Alexanderdamnilton: ...

Alexanderdamnilton: ...ok...

Shutupandlookpretty: As you know I'm usually reserved. Not very accustomed to... Ah... Sharing. Yeah, you usually find it annoying from what I've perceived

Alexanderdamnilton: yeah and?

Shutupandlookpretty: Well... The point is I'm not going to reject you. In fact, quite the opposite. Alexander I love you too.

Alexanderdamnilton: who put you up to this

Shutupandlookpretty: don't believe me?

Alexanderdamnilton: ...look I'm sorry but I got to go. Someone's at the door, gotta look through the window :/

 

Alexanderdamnilton: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE

Shutupandlookpretty: just let me in please 

Alexanderdamnilton: ok..

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnnnnally you gay bbs r talking
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts and feedback pls and thank
> 
> Next chap they make out probs I promise


	5. Fucking Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TITLEEEEE also
> 
>  
> 
> You lucky bastards are getting two chapters in one night

TurtleBoyTM: guys Alex is messaging me he wants in the chat again

HorsesandCorsets: let him in wyd

TurtleBoyTM has added Alexanderdamnilton to the chat.

Alexanderdamnilton: OH THANK GOD IM SCREECHING SILENTLY

SwivelMaster: why? Did Aaron reject you like I know he did ????????

Alexanderdamnilton: JOKES ON YOU FUCKBOY CAUSE HES IN MY HOUSE ASSHOLE

Alexanderdamnilton: BUT I NEED HELP

TurtleBoyTM: congrats my boi what do u need

Alexanderdamnilton: WHAT DO I D O

AmericanMeme: what he doin

Alexanderdamnilton: he assured me that he likes me too? But idk if we're dating yet??????????? And now we're watching a movie together and he's like holding me andiM SCREECHING IN MY MIND LIKE I SAID IM FREAKIN OUT HERE MAN

HorsesandCorsets: tell him you want his dick

AmericanMeme: Hercules no

HorsesandCorsets: ok ok I'm kidding (Alex do it)

TurtleBoyTM: Herc buddy shut up Alexander just cuddle him bc what else are you s'pposed to do

Alexanderdamnilton: THANKS JOHN JUST DONT LET ME DO SOMETHING STUPID

Alexanderdamnilton has left the chat.

MadiDAMNson: someone go spy on him and get pics

HorsesandCorsets: ON IT

\--

(Quick non-text bit cuz how would I do it otherwise major fluff alert) ((Alex pov))

I couldn't believe this was happening. 

It felt like I was in a dream, but sue me, Aaron Burr was right here holding me. We were watching a movie and under a blanket too. I felt frozen. LOVE OF MY LIFE, HERE. 

I pulled out my phone and rushed a message to John to let me back in the chat. As soon as he did I was asking what I was supposed to DO, what with dreams coming true all of a sudden. They just told me to cuddle him back. Well, Hercules said to get his dick, of course, but NO WAY was I doing THAT.

Aaron started laughing softly at the movie, chest moving up and down a little. My eyes shifted up to his face as his breathing slowed with his chest. He sighed, and it sounded as content as I wanted to be with him in my wildest fantasies. 

I realized I had been holding my breath. I released it softly, and shifted closer to him. He pulled me closer protectively without a thought, keeping his eyes on the screen. I rested my head on his chest and I could hear his heart beating steadily. 

"I love you, Alex," he whispered to me. My heart jumped in my chest. 

"I love you too," I almost choked on the words, stomach fluttering.

I tapped out a message to the chat. "Guess who has a BOYFRIEND, Bitchessss?!?!"

(Herc's POV)

I crept up to the window. I could see Alex and Aaron on the couch, exchanging a few words. I could feel myself grinning like an idiot.

I lifted my phone and snapped about a thousand pictures in maybe three seconds. I switched it to video and recorded them just cuddling for a second before I tapped softly on the window.

Alex's screeching (external this time) when he turned and saw me in the window was priceless and I will be forever grateful I got it on camera. He fell of the couch, and since he was tangled in the blankets with Burr, took the other man with him. They were a mess of flying limbs and fabric and they reached the floor with a thud. 

My hysterical laughter would follow me to the grave every time I thought of it, I'm sure. Of course, when Alex ran out of the door screaming bloody murder at me, I was forced to stop the video and run like hell.

(Wow what do you think of THAT?)

\--

Alexanderdamnilton: HERCULES MULLIGAN I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO MURDER YOU

Alexanderdamnilton: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I S W E A R

TurtleBoyTM: hoo boy rip Herc

AmericanMeme: it has been god mon amour but I think your time has come

SwivelMaster: glad I'm not in your place

MadiDAMNson: @AmericanMeme I offer my condolences

AmericanMeme: @MadiDAMNson thank you my friend

HorsesandCorsets: SOMEONE HELP IM HIDING

Alexanderdamnilton: Hercules?

HorsesandCorsets: ...yes..?

Alexanderdamnilton: You ruined my date. 

TurtleBoyTM: HOO BOI

TurtleBoyTM added Shutupandlookpretty to the chat.

HorsesandCorsets: ALEX IM SORRY

Alexanderdamnilton: ITS TOO LATE FOR SORRY NOW HERC NOW IS THE TIME FOR D E A T H

Shutupandlookpretty: did somebody call anger control cause I assume that's what I am

SwivelMaster: calm him 

HorsesandCorsets: caLM Hi M

Alexanderdamnilton: oh hi Aaron!!!!!!! :D

Shutupandlookpretty: Alexander please don't kill Hercules 

Alexanderdamnilton: awwww but aaROn

Shutupandlookpretty: A l e x a n d e r

Alexanderdamnilton: ...ok...

HorsesandCorsets: thaNk you can I come out now?

Alexanderdamnilton: you sure I can't throttle him?

Shutupandlookpretty: No

Alexanderdamnilton: ok Herc you can come out I promise you're safe with me.. For now

HorsesandCorsets: you scare me but I'm cramped in this closet so ok

\--

Shutupandlookpretty >> yallarestupid 

Shutupandlookpretty: thank you so much Angelica 

yallarestupid: my pleasure.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP  
> WATCH ME NAE NAE  
> WATCH ME WHIP  
> DABBING THROOOUGGGH THE SKYYYYYYY  
> WHATR THIOSEE TWINKLE TOES  
> STUFFED WITH SSPAGHETTIOSS
> 
> KILL ME HAHA
> 
>  
> 
> prompts prompts prompts what do you want from me


	6. SHIET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ffs i'm awfUL

aGGHHH GUYS 

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE UH

L I T E R A L L Y LAST YEAR

WHEEZE I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU AND COME UP WITH A CHAPTER??

I'VE BEEN WASTING MY LIFE ON FRAMECAST (if you have it hmu in the comments)

bUT aNywaY

My phone broke

I mean literally

The screen is s m a s h e d

Sooooooo I can't update from there

But fuck I'll try to update anyway

I love you guYSSSSS

SORRY FOR BEING A PAIN IN THE ASSSSSSSS

YeeET


	7. okay so y e e t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little info and then i'll work on a chapter i swe a r

SO

I have just saved a new draft!

 

BEFORE I PUBLISH IT UPON COMPLETION:

I highly suggest reading the book "Everything Everything" by Nicola Yoon

Because damnit it's a good book and my draft is a fanfiction for it

Of course you can read my fic anyway and relish in the absolute beauty that is Madliver (a canon ship ((not like there's anyone else to ship anyway lmao)))

buT the fic would make MUCH MORE SENSE if you read the book

woot

ANywAy

As I have lots more time on my hands now (discluding summer school) I should be writing more!

I am completely open to suggestions (please give them lmAO)

For example, new ideas for chapters in my already-existing stories! What do you want next in this text fic? Or in the "Events outside of the groupchat"series? (that last one only has one work, it's great that i depict everyone in the chat as someone who's probably on crack)

Do you want new content? Different fandoms? Do you have ships or prompts you want me to use (I am happy to fulfill the tiny, bothersome ship fic idea in my head that you dont have it in you to write yourself no matter the fandom)

 

so

how exactly do you want me to fuck up the founding fathers this tiME EH??

IM A RESPECTFUL EXAMPLE OF THEIR LEGACIES YES

NOW CHILDREN, TELL ME HOW I SHALL FULFILL YOUR FANFICTION NEEDS, FROM SMUT TO FLUFF TO ANGST TO CRACK AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN

and dont forget to check out everything everything!!1!!11!!11!two!!!111!13


End file.
